


starchild

by crownsandbirds



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Begging, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownsandbirds/pseuds/crownsandbirds
Summary: Senku is already close to tears when Gen sinks down on him.Gen has been teasing him for the better part of an hour, at this point; and Senku is shivering, his entire body shuddering in little spasms of heat, his hands tightened up into fists, nails digging painfully at his palms. Gen touches his force-white knuckles with the tips of his fingers, caresses at them gently - but even the softest of touches bursts electric up Senku's veins.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 255





	starchild

Senku is already close to tears when Gen sinks down on him. 

Gen has been teasing him for the better part of an hour, at this point; and Senku is shivering, his entire body shuddering in little spasms of heat, his hands tightened up into fists, nails digging painfully at his palms. Gen touches his force-white knuckles with the tips of his fingers, caresses at them gently - but even the softest of touches bursts electric up Senku's veins, and he whimpers, hips bucking up helplessly, shoving his cock deeper inside Gen. 

"Shh," Gen says, soothingly. When he touches the back of his hand to Senku's flushed-dark cheek, Senku whimpers again, and Gen shushes him once more. "It's okay, beautiful. I've got you. Be a good boy and stay still for me, 'kay?" 

Senku bites his bottom lip so hard Gen is worried he'll draw blood. "Gen," he gasps, voice skittering and melting on itself. "Gen, Gen,  _ please _ ." 

"You can handle it for a little while longer, can't you, Senku-chan?" Gen purrs, thighs pressing closer to Senku's hips, back arching like a cat’s. The pressure inside him feels heavenly, Senku’s cock hard and perfect, and he wants to ride it until morning, wants to move  _ immediately _ until he can hardly think anymore - but Senku is whimpering under him, red eyes big and pleading and so, so lovely in how they’re shining with unshed tears, and Gen remembers this is not for himself, not at the moment. He takes a deep breath, another, and smiles, and moves just a bit, just enough to feel Senku’s cock twitching inside. It sends a delighted shudder up his spine. “Just for a little while,” he coos, as softly as he can, almost a mockery of what they’re doing. “You’ve been doing so well.”

Senku’s moan shatters open in a sob, and his hands reach to grasp tight at Gen’s hips; for a second, Gen wonders if he’s going to ignore the order to lie still, if he’s going to flip them over and set the pace himself and get rid of the tension that has been steadily and mercilessly building up on him ever since Gen fell to his knees and fit his lips to his crotch, and that was over an hour ago. But Senku’s arms don’t strain, his hold doesn’t turn forceful - his grip is tight with need, but he keeps his fingers around Gen’s waist and doesn’t move any further than that, and when his eyes flutter closed again, he gasps himself back into some measure of composure. His voice is soft and hushed when he whispers, “Okay,” and Gen leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“There you go,” he says, pleased. As soon as Senku has breathed himself back into calm, as soon as there is no more threat of tears falling down his face, Gen braces his feet on the ground and fits his hands to Senku's shoulder, and moves. 

Senku reacts so immediately it is as if he's been shocked. His eyes snap open, and his mouth parts in a gasp, hands tightening desperately around Gen's slim waist. But still, he doesn't move, thighs straining with the effort of staying still, which Gen is painfully thankful for - he's turned on as well, beyond what he ever thought possible, his sight going hazy and burning liquid heat pooling on the smooth curve of his spine, and he wants to drag this as long as he possibly can, wants to savor the feeling of Senku inside him, under him, beautiful and flushed to warmth and perfect. He pushes his hips up once more, before sinking back down in a straight smooth dip, and it shoots up electric all the way through his body, until even the tips of his fingers are tingling with unseen starstuff. 

"Gen," Senku wails, and he sounds so needy Gen almost takes pity on him. "Gen,  _ please _ , let me, please."

"Aw, baby," Gen says, and moves again, harder and faster, and Senku  _ keens _ , bottom lip snagged between his teeth. "I've been thinking of this for months, you know. Ever since we met. Ever since I saw your pretty face for the first time, I've been opening myself up every night thinking of your cock inside me."

The mental image does  _ things _ to Senku - his feet skid on the ground as he tries and fails to get leverage to push up, to thrust harder; he tightens his grip in an unconscious reaction to Gen's words, his entire body shivering to gorgeous white-hot focus. He looks so adorable Gen decides to scoot back further a little so he's sitting on Senku's lap, so Senku can sit up and hide his face on Gen's neck as Gen grasps his shoulders and rides the life out of both of them. 

It's more intimate like this. Like this, Senku's arms are wrapped around him and keeping him pressed impossibly close to his body, Senku panting hot and whining against the sensitive skin of his pulse and his fluttering-quick heartbeat flush against Gen's own feverish one. Gen can feel every shiver, every reaction that shudders through Senku's skin and reflects back on his own pleasure - and, more importantly, inside him Senku's cock is shoving deeper, perfectly so, reaching a spot that makes Gen's voice shatter in a moan, that forces his movements hastier and less elegant than he intended them to. 

"So good, Senku-chan," he gasps, grips Senku's shoulders tighter; when Senku whimpers in response, Gen threads his fingers through his hair, gently coaxes him into biting at his neck to soothe himself somewhat, just enough for Gen to make this last as long as he possibly can. When Senku’s teeth press down on his pulse, the pain is sharp enough to drag Gen back into his senses, but also so delicious that it only serves to make him more aware of the way Senku’s cock is stretching him open, of how gorgeously debauched he feels, how perfect and warm Senku feels against him. 

"You feel so good inside me,” he says, words dripping down his chin like melted honey. He could do this forever, he thinks, could live forever right here, where sex doesn't hurt and Senku is gasping galaxies on the dip of his collarbone. “I've dreamed of this for so long, so long - wanted to see you moaning for me like this while you fucked me open - the  _ sounds _ you make,  _ god _ . You're so good, baby, you're doing so well-"

"Gen," Senku whines, so sweetly it barely sounds like him, his nails dragging at the naked curves of Gen's waist, carving red lines on his perfect porcelain skin. "Please - please let me come, please, I've been good, let me, please -"

Gen's head is swimming with the power rush flowing inside his mind until he feels nearly drunk with it, as if Senku's pleasure and beautifully wrecked words are a pill of ecstasy under his tongue, pulsating through his veins. He allows his body to collapse forward, unmakes himself on top of Senku's lap - and he presses his lips to the feverish skin of Senku's temple (if he focuses, he imagines he can taste the universe hidden inside Senku's brain), and drags the outline of a kiss, and whispers, "Come inside me."

Senku's orgasm is so violent he spasms with it, his throat racking with hiccupped sobs and tears falling down his face, and he comes, hard inside Gen, until it's dripping, trailing down warm and impossibly real on the inner softness of Gen's thighs. Gen comes with that, in the end; with the undeniable fact of Senku's pleasure setting his body aflame, alight like a sun. 

It takes him a while to run down his high. He hasn't come this hard since before the petrification happened, and he must find some semblance of composure, some sort of clarity to his mind. Senku continues clinging to him, face buried on his shoulder, arms tight around his waist - and Gen takes a deep breath, another, and doesn't move from where he's sitting on Senku's lap. He brings a shaking hand to his face, takes his chin between his fingers and gently makes him tilt his head up. 

When Senku looks up at him, it's with his beautiful red eyes hazy with the afterthought of tears, and his lips softly parted; and Gen has never been the type to deny himself any sort of pleasure he could get his hands on, so he leans down, arches his back, and Senku straightens his shoulders in a gorgeous immediate reaction, and they're kissing like the birth of a star is trapped between their mouths. 

  
  



End file.
